Patients suffering from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), commonly known as Lou Gehrig's disease, generally experience severe progressive degeneration of motor neurons, resulting in the loss to the patient of voluntary muscular control. The lack of neuronal communication with the patient's muscles results in the weakening and eventual atrophy of the muscles.
Certain ALS patients may retain control of certain muscle groups, while other muscle groups may atrophy. For example, arm flaccidity is common among ALS patients. Without the ability to control their arms, ALS patients with arm flaccidity are essentially burdened with dead weight that exerts force on the musculoskeletal system of the shoulder area. Left unmitigated, arm flaccidity may result in bilateral subluxation of the shoulder joints as well as weakness of the neck. For example, the humeral head may be dislocated from the glenoid fossa of the scapula, resulting in increased pain for the patient as well as further deterioration of the arm muscles.
Arm slings and other devices for arm support are generally directed towards supporting only one of the patient's arms, and, furthermore, generally distribute the weight of the patient's arm over and through the patient's neck and shoulders. However, ALS patients having arm flaccidity not only require support of both arms but furthermore suffer from weakness and increased pain in the neck and shoulder area, making the use of conventional arm slings painful and unfeasible.